


The Horned King(working title)

by TaleweaverNLM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Death, Horror, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleweaverNLM/pseuds/TaleweaverNLM
Summary: Paladins.They stand as the embodiment of the Holy Light as it fights against the all consuming darkness.They stand as the most righteous subject.They are above all corruptions.Aren't they?





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> This idea crawled into my head so I typed and posted it. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> HEADS UP! THERE IS A GREAT POSSIBILITY THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN HEAVY AMOUNTS OF VIOLENCE, GORE, COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF TORTURE, MILIDLY INSANE CHARACTERS, CANNABILISM, AND A HOST OF OTHER VERY BAD AND NOT NICE THINGS!
> 
> READER DESCRETION IS ADVISED.
> 
> There, I warned you, no bitching later.  
> Did I mention foul language?

"It wasn’t meant to happen…not like this…”

The rain fell in heavy sheets, making an odd plinking sound as it fell upon the once glimmering armor of his fellow soldiers. His once golden hair was stained with reddish brown and bright green, splayed as it was amongst the muck and grime of war.

“I can’t die… not like... this…”

He had received numerous wounds, including the one that would prove to be fatal, in this last push by his people. Blue eyes stared up at the grew sky, listless, and pleading.

“I can’t…”

The sound of wet soil being tread upon met his ears, interrupted at times by the sound of metal meeting metal and a sickening crunch he did not wish to ponder. After an eternity, the source of the sounds loomed above him. Nothing but a dark shadow and four jutting spines at the top. A large dark mass spread wide in the wind, and he felt fear. The form got closer, close enough that he could see the slip pupils in those luminous red eyes, and closer still, until it was but a hand span away from his face. 

A sudden bolt of lightning struck, and illuminated the moving shadow.

And he was beautiful.

The shadow slimed into the form of a tall man, the large shadow nothing more than hair a dark ebony caught in the wind. The red eyes flashed silver, and wet pale skin reflected the light almost like a mirror. 

Yet, the revelation only brought more fear, as the four spines were revealed to be the tips of two, great and elaborate horns.

“Demon….”

“ Yes.”

He shuddered, the voice was low, and smooth, it reminded him of the feel of silk on his palms.

“Get away…foul…thing. I am not… dead yet…”

The demon hummed, leaning closer. He could feel it’s breath on his face.

“Tell me, oh pride full one, what would you say where I to offer you a deal?”

“I would accept no deal... from the likes of you!”

“And if I could save your life?”

This brought him to pause, for righteous he may be, he was still human.

“Never would I sell… my soul… to you…”

The demon let out a wispy laugh,

“how about, a different deal? Now, don’t refuse just yet, let me speak. Your purpose, is to eradicate my kind, destroy us, kill us, wipe our very existence from the face of the world. Well…”

The demon was so close he could see the whites of its eyes,

“I want the same.”

“w-what!?”

Another laugh.

“I wish to aid you, little paladin. My deal, is this. I shall save your life, and aid you in killing my kin, or, I shall kill you mercifully right now, and pray for Alumar to accept you into her halls.”

He was choking on his own blood, and desperation was making his head foggy, but he was no fool.

“p-price…”

The demon smiled, the sharp white grin cutting thru the darkness,

“my price…”

He felt cold flesh meet his cheek, a mockery of a loving caress,

“when it is finished, when all our enemies are laying dead and bloodied at our feet, you shall raise that great hammer of yours, and smite me where I stand!”

The rain was stopping,

“It is your choice, Paladin.”

He could see a ray of moonlight, breaking thru the clouds,

“Xaldin…. My name is…. X-Xaldin…”

As darkness consumed him, he heard the sound of that laughter… and…

“Kylnlanas, at your service.”


	2. 01

Chapter 1

When they step into the village, the response is something Xaldin has come to expect. At first, all the villagers see is a hooded stranger in armor, a large weapon on his back, accompanied by another stranger who exudes an aura of threat.

As he reaches the center of the village, Xaldin will shift his cloak and the silver of his armor will be revealed. The people will recognize the symbol of the great sword and war hammer crossed in brilliant gold and as they make the connection, they will begin to exit their houses cautiously. Then, Xaldin will turn to them, remove his hood, shake out his golden hair, and smile. In an instant, the people are there, surrounding them, surrounding him, praising his arrival and thanking the Goddess for sending him, all the while giving the other a large berth.

It does not matter, that Xaldin has a large scar that crawls across most of the left side of his face, usually mostly hidden under his hair. It does not matter that a blow to the temple left him with a slash of bald skin just in front of his right ear that has managed to remove any bit of his ear above it.

No one pays any mind to his bulk or generally frightening physique.

All that matters are the shining armor, mighty hammer, and his assurances.

Kylnlanas watches this all happen with a small smirk of amusement. He’s seen it happen many times before, and it never seems to get old. The very fact that humans can be so trusting, when presented with something that is so familiar and that they associate with safety, is fascinating to him.

While Xaldin speaks with the villagers and offers prayers, Kylnlanas observes the village. It is not a horrible place, though it shows its need in the many telltale signs of disrepair. There is the stench of death in the air, agonizing, drawn out, long suffering death. Kylnlanas breaths deeply, it makes his mouth water.

Kylnlanas is pulled from his musings at the feel of a small object colliding with his shin. Looking down, he’s surprised to see a small blue ball. It’s settled at the arch of his foot, and as he looks up, he finds the owner to be a young girl being clung to by her mother. He has no doubt the girl would have ran forward after the ball, had her mother not intervened.

The villagers watch in suffocating anticipation, as he slowly retrieves the little ball. The sound of his leather boots crunching the soil with every step, can be heard by all assembled. Kylnlanas can see the mother shaking, frozen in place though he has yet to do a thing. All she can see, he knows from his own reflection in her eyes, is the faint outline of his jaw and a stray wisp of black hair. He kneels before the child who, though not able to completely understand, is beginning to grow as anxious as her mother,

“I believe, little one, that this is yours.”

He does not hand it to her, he knows the woman would run should he extend his arm towards her precious child. Instead, he places the ball on the ground, and gives it a little push. It bounces as it rolls, but the little girl’s fear is forgotten at the return of her ball and she quickly snatches it up and gives him a large, front teeth missing grin.

“’ank you, mishta!”

Ignorant of her mother’s look of fear, she manages to dash forward, plant a kiss to his cheek in thanks, before returning to her mother’s side. Kylnlanas chuckles as he stands, watching the mother quickly hurry her daughter away, before turning to Xaldin. He’s not surprised by the sharp look he is receiving, those blue eyes sharp as flint arrow tips. Kylnlanas just smiles in return and Xaldin returns his focus to the townspeople.

Yes. Humans are so very, very fascinating.


End file.
